


The Happiest Place on Earth

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, date, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern A/U Ereri<br/>After begging for free sign-in admittance at Disneyland, Armin finally grants Eren's request.<br/>Eren is over-joyed at taking Levi to Disneyland for a date, though Levi might not feel the same way, but agrees anyways.<br/>Relationship strengthens, Levi learns a few things about himself and other things, and Eren is what ultimately leads him into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my twitter senpai who fed this idea to me ^o^  
> It was originally gonna be a long-shot, like a really long one-shot, but due to time and my own impatience, it was separated into chapters. Okay no more talking, enjoy!  
> ~Much fluff, Such cute~  
> __Eren waits for Levi, awaiting a beautiful day at Disneyland.  
> They don't even make it to Disneyland in this chapter sorry :'D__

The Happiest Place on Earth.

“Levi come on. I want to be there as early as possible” Eren whined.

Today was a special and exciting day. After months of begging, Eren’s friend Armin, finally agreed to sign him and Levi into Disneyland.

Eren was ecstatic. He hadn’t visited the place since his mother passed away a few years ago. He’d always get memories of her whenever he would think of going, so he avoided Disneyland at all costs. But this time, he wasn’t alone.

His boyfriend, Levi, would be coming along with him. Levi wasn’t exactly the Disneyland type at all, in fact Levi almost regretted when he agreed to go with Eren. Kids yelling and running everywhere, bumping into anyone they see, crying until they get what they want though the parents simply ignore them. Kids really irritated Levi.  
But, Levi knew about the situation with Eren, so he selflessly agreed to have date there.

“This will be one hell-of-a date” Levi mumbled, sighing deeply.

He quickly grabbed some blackish-grey jeans and slipped them on, eyeing his closet to choose which shirt to wear. He ended up throwing on a plain green t-shirt, and pulled on his black hoodie. It had been his favorite since Eren bought it for him. He especially liked it because of the designs on the back, two wings, one over the other, one black and the other white. 

Levi stepped out of the room after fixing his hair, and found Eren sitting on the couch with his eyes plastered on his watch. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a pair that particularly looks absolutely good on his legs and nether region, and a black-and-white half-sleeved baseball tee. His hair, as always, was hastily fixed and parted. Levi wondered whether it was because of being in a rush or if that was just his signature hairstyle. Probably both.

“Levi, I think it’s too hot for a hoodie right now” Eren said once he saw Levi, noticing that it was the hoodie that he gifted to him.

“You’re wearing sleeves” Levi responded.

“They’re half-sleeves, and the material isn’t nearly as dense and the hoodie’s” Eren replied half-smartass-ly. 

“Do you really want to start something, Eren?” Levi mused. Though he loved Eren, he didn’t like to deal with his smartass comments. 

“No, Levi, just take it off. Wear it when it gets cold.”

“Fine.”  
With that, Levi removed his hoodie and folded it neatly, tucking it into his small sports backpack for future use. Though rather annoyed by Eren’s request, he did feel cooler when he took it off.

Eren was watching nervously as Levi slipped his hoodie off. He appreciated that Levi wore something that he had gifted to him, but it really was too hot for a hoodie, especially at Disneyland. 

Levi’s shirt briefly lifted while he pulled it off, and stayed like that. Eren got a spark of excitement, having to bite his lip. The green shirt that Levi was wearing looked fabulous on him, despite it just being plain. Levi had an extremely good body, and face for that matter, features. His sharp collarbones stood out, along with his chiseled chest and solid abs, the V-shape on his lower abs that led to his… Eren was definitely glad that he made Levi take the hoodie off. 

“Happy?” Levi mumbled, noticing Eren’s glare on him. He looked excited, despite knowing that he’s already seen him in shirts and shirtless countless of times.

“More than you think,” Eren said as he got up and moved closer towards Levi, “You look so hot.”

“I already took the hoodie off, dumbass. Do those gigantic,” but beautiful, Levi thought, “Eyes not function for you?”

“No, Levi, not that type of hot. I mean you look incredibly attractive in that shirt,” Eren said as he got close enough to Levi to grab him, “Really attractive” Eren mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss.

Levi ducked and avoided the kiss, starring at Eren’s confused eyes.  
“You said it’s too hot. I assume we absolutely can’t risk sharing body-heat” Levi said smugly, seeing hurt in Eren’s eyes.

Eren was taken-aback, wondering if Levi really was upset from having to remove his hoodie.  
“Levi, I’m sorry. Please, you can put the hoodie back on if you want to, who cares if it’s hot. Please, don’t be mad at me” Eren said as he began to eye the floor, his thumbs flicking each other nervously.

Levi was satisfied with Eren’s apology, also due to feeling bad for him, and got closer to him. Before Eren could completely look up, Levi placed his lips against Eren’s, moving them swiftly until Eren caught on.

Eren, glad that his apology pleased Levi, caught on and closed his eyes, focusing on the kiss. Subconsciously, he had been backing up towards the couch, bringing Levi with him.

Without breaking their kiss, Eren slowly leaned back to fall on the couch and Levi followed, being on top of Eren.

Eren wrapped an arm around Levi’s neck, attempting to pull him in closer. With his other hand, he caressed Levi’s beautiful features, mainly on his lower abs. Soon, he found himself running out of patience, and gave Levi’s bombastic ass a playful slap.

Levi broke the kiss, glaring at Eren with irritated eyes. This actually scared Eren, he could never predict what Levi does when he gets irritated. 

Levi leaned back down and began to kiss again, moving his lips faster and harder, leaving Eren to catch up with his change of speed. Levi slipped his tongue into Eren’s mouth, scraping Eren’s own tongue and the rood of his mouth. This made Eren shiver with pleasure, and gasped at the sensation. Levi went for his neck, leaving a trail and kisses and saliva, biting and sucking wherever he pleased. 

Eren was more than satisfied with Levi’s response, and focused on how good the neck kisses felt. He began to notice some blood rushing to his nether region, trying hard to control himself, but Levi was a king when it came to neck attention.

Levi noticed Eren’s fails in attempting to control his hard-on, and so he reached down there with his free hand. 

He palmed Eren through his jeans, earning a choked moan from Eren. He kept palming and stroking the fabric, feeling it expand with every touch. Levi looked below him, seeing Eren’s face winced up with lust and pleasure. Levi leaned down and gave Eren a forehead kiss. He then sat up and began to make his way to the door.

“Wha- wait, Levi, where are you going??” Eren cried out desperately. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to be there as early as possible?”

“Yes but after this!”

“Why?”

“Because you can’t blue-ball me like this!” Eren kept crying out, feeling lost and betrayed.

“Says who” Levi responded. “I’ll be waiting in the car, love” he said, blowing a kiss to Eren.

As he walked out, Eren almost felt like crying from the lust and lack of pleasure. Seeing no other option, he wobbled over to the bathroom to take care of himself. He knew he wouldn’t get away with slapping Levi’s ass.

~~~~~~~


	2. Getting in! (to Disneyland, ya nasty.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive! and get in! with some delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay soft!levi with a little girl. -coughs at hint for future plot-

Levi waited in the car, as he announced, listening to some Queen. Luckily, he has more control over himself, than Eren did with himself, though a certain part wished to continue.

Eren climbed into the car recklessly, still dazed and sad at what Levi had done to him. 

“Welcome back” Levi said, grinning.

“Thanks” Eren replied deadly.

They started the car, and were on their way to Disneyland.

Finally, they rolled into the Resorts parking structure, paying the 17$ to get in. Once they parked, they stepped out and inhaled the Disney’s parking lot scent.

“Cars. How interesting” Levi said.

Eren was still a bit hurt, and began to unload their bags, he handed Levi’s to him, refusing to look at his face.

Levi noticed.

“Oi, Eren, stop acting like that” Levi demanded. Eren still didn’t reply.  
“Brat…” Levi mumbled, while he went to Eren, he took ahold of his hands, “Look, I’m sorry for blue-balling you, but you asked for it. Still, I’ll make it up to you” he said, kissing Eren’s hands. 

This instantly made Eren feel better, and he perked his head up, smiling at Levi’s attempt to apologize. He accepted Levi’s comforts, putting behind him that it was Levi who made him feel bad in the first place. Well, it was partially his fault for what happened too.

Together, they went down the escalators and waited for a tram.

“Ah…Shit. I left the water bottles in the trunk” Levi sighed, bringing a hand up to his face.

“That’s okay. We can buy some inside” Eren reassured.

“No, idiot, that’s expensive. Here, take my bag, I’ll go get them” Levi said, handing Eren his bag.

“Uh, well, Armin’s been waiting a while for us…”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours,” Eren replied quickly. When he saw Levi’s expression, he added, “Partially.”

“I’ll go inside to meet him. Come back here and take this tram. It will take you to the inside and-“  
“Yes smartass, I know how amusement parks work.”

“Okay” sighed Eren.

The next tram came, and Levi departed to retrieve the water bottles.  
“How many should I take…?” Levi wondered. He’s never really been to amusement parks, so he didn’t know how thirsty they would get.  
“Better safe than sorry” he mumbled, as he grabbed about 5 water bottles. A few minutes later he was back, waiting in line to ride the tram with arms full of water bottles.

Soon he boarded the tram. A nice small family sat next to him. They were talking amongst themselves, conversing also with the people around them. Levi prayed that they wouldn’t bother him.

“Welcome to the Disneyland Resort…” began the overhead speaker, “Our one-day park-hopper tickets allow you to visit both parks…”

The family next to him consisted of 2 fairly young children, a girl and a boy, and their parents.

“If you have more time to spend, our annual passes are in especially good offer…”

“As if I’d want to come here more than once” Levi thought.

“Mommy, I’m thirsty” whined the girl next to him.

“We’ll buy some water once we get inside the park sweetie” replied the mom.

“That water is expensive” sighed the dad. At least he had sense like Levi. 

The girl leaned back in her seat and sighed, looking rather glum. It reminded Levi of how Eren would react in the same manner if he didn’t get something that he wanted. The comparison of Eren to a child made Levi smile.

“Mister, can I have one of those?” the girl asked, pointing to one of Levi’s many water bottles.

Levi barely noticed her question, and faced her with surprise. She looked determined to get some water.

“Honey, you can’t just ask strangers for things” the mom scolded her.

“Sorry bout’ that sir. Glad that at least you came prepared” the dad said to Levi.

Levi cursed in his mind, not daring to do it out loud. 

“Yeah” he simply replied.

Seeing the girl again reminded him too much of Eren, so he handed a water bottle to her.

“Make sure to remind your parents to bring water next time, okay?” Levi said to the girl gently.

“Yess Sir! Thanks youuuu” the girl sang, excitedly taking the water bottle and attempting to open it. After several fails, Levi chuckles and took the bottle to open it for her.

“Thank youu againnn” the girl hummed once more, taking the water bottle and chugging down some water.

“No problem” breathed Levi.

The tram came to its stop, and they all unboarded it.

“Bye mister!” exclaimed the girl, walking away with her family.

Levi waved, smiling back at the girl. Once she was out of sight, he returned to his natural frown. 

He walked in easily, having no bags to be checked, and looked for Eren. The entrance was rather big, 2 entrances to different parks with enormous space in between them.

“Shit…” he mumbled. He realized that he’d never been here before. Everything was foreign. He walked towards the left to the Disneyland entrance. He saw lines for people waiting to get in with their tickets and passes, but he had no idea where to meet Eren. He wished that he hadn’t cut Eren off while receiving instructions on where to go after getting the water bottles.

After a few minutes, he just stood around, trying to figure out where to go. An employee had been watching him, and walked over to him.

“Hello Sir! Do you need help with anything?” asked the short, shorter than him, girl. Her nametag read ‘Petra Ral, CA Trost”

Levi felt like saying no, but for the sake of finding Eren…

“Yeah. I need to find my friend who is waiting for sign me in” Levi said to her.

“Ahh, you must be Levi,” Petra said, “Follow me. I can carry some of those water bottles for you” she offered.

“I can manage” Levi responds.

She leads him further left, taking him to a separate booth. She explains what’s going on and they’re both admitted in.

Once inside, Levi looks at his surroundings. In the middle, he sees what appears to be a train station, and below it a beautiful garden. In the middle of the garden is the character that he recognizes as Mickey. This would’ve been a pleasant sight, if not for all the people jumbling and standing around. The place was definitely full today.

They keep walking forward, she leads him to a building on the left.

Eren’s been waiting impatiently for Levi, wondering if he’ll be okay.   
“I should’ve just waited for him” mumbled Eren.

“Don’t worry Eren. I sent one of my co-workers to look for him” reassured Disney employee Armin.

“What if she doesn't recognize him?”

“I’m sure she will. I told her that he’s impossible to miss, super short, black hair, green shirt.”

“If it wasn't for the short stature detail, I’m sure she’d never find him” thought Eren, chuckling at how undeniably short his boyfriend was.

“There she is” Armin pointed at Petra. Behind her was a short little man, carrying too many water bottles and a frown on his face.

“Finally Levi!” Eren exclaimed, jogging towards Levi and giving him a big hug.

“It’s only been a few minutes” mumbles Levi, but comforted and leans into the hug.   
“Okay, okay. Put these inside our bags” he demands.

“Thank you Petra! See you around” Armin says, waving at her as she smiles at him and turns and walks out.  
“Alright, you two ready to start your day?” he asks proudly.

“It started forever ago” Levi says.

“Hell yes!” Eren exclaims, putting an arm around Levi.

Armin writes a few things down on paper, and walks behind a door.

“Thank you, Levi. Thank you for coming here with me” Eren says, looking into Levi’s eyes.

The love and sincerity is obvious in Eren’s beautiful emerald eyes.

“Don’t get all mushy yet” Levi reminds him.

“Whatever” says Eren, planting a kiss on Levi’s cheek. Levi slightly blushes.   
Once Armin is back, he gives them two tickets. “These were supposed to be given to you before you entered, but that didn’t happen,” he explains, handing one to each, “They also have a 20% discount on whatever you buy. You’re welcome” Armin finishes, smiling at the both of them.

“Thanks a ton Armin! I owe you one!” Eren says.

“Thanks Armin” Levi says honestly, appreciating how happy he made Eren by doing all of this.

“You’re welcome! Now remember, keep it PG and have tons of fun!”

“We sure as hell will! Let’s go Levi!” Eren exclaims, tugging at Levi’s arm.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” asks Levi.

“Armin gave me a map and I studied it while waiting for you, so yes.”

“You’re capable of studying?”

“Ugh, yes, yes I am. Now let’s go. I haven’t been here in forever!”

Levi couldn't help but smile at the overly excited kid. Not once had he seen a sad look, despite in the parking lot, on Eren’s face and it made Levi’s heart feel warm. He would put up with everything and everywhere there for him, he’ll try his best not to get annoyed and refuse to do anything for the rest of the day. He’ll do anything for the young man that he loves. 

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what now? Oh right, they ride rides.


	3. Space Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their first ride, with Eren buying a very special souvenir<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this will be sorry. But there'll probably be 2 or 3 more at least.  
> Update tomorrow because all I do is write in my free period time :)

The first ride they went on was Space Mountain.

“Our first ride! Aren’t you excited?” Eren asked Levi.

“Oh, sure. Waiting in a 45-minutes line is always fun” Levi responded sarcastically with a smirk, trying not to hurt any feelings.

“It will be with you” Eren replied, looking admiringly at Levi, Levi couldn’t help but smile a little. It’s only been and house since they left the house and Levi has already smiled more than he does in a week.

They chit-chatted during the wait, occasionally giving each other kisses.

“Remember, brat, keep it PG” Levi reminded Eren.

“Yeah, Yeah” Eren replied, leaning in for another kiss.

“Oi, I’m serious. I don’t intend to piss off any parents. I’m sure they don’t appreciate 2 gay guys kissing in front of their children” Levi hissed, looking around.

“Since when do you care about kids?” Eren asked.

Levi remembered the little girl that he gave water to. He’d save the story though, for another ride’s line.

“I’ve been caring about kids, since I care about you all the time” Levi replied. A guy in back of them chuckled, Levi not being sure if it was from his joke or from a separate conversation that he was holding separately. 

“Hey, I’m not a kid. I’m a legal adult” Eren replied proudly, straightening his pose.

“Sure, sure” Levi said, holding Eren’s hand.

~  
“How many in your party?” a perky employee asked.

“Just 2” Eren told her.

“Okay, go ahead to line 1” she told them, as she got ready to ask about the party behind them.

“Sweet! We got front row!”

“Um Eren you didn’t tell me this was a rollercoaster.”

“What? Oh, yeah it is.”

“…”

“At the front it even said that, Levi. You didn’t say anything so I assumed you were okay with it.”

“Not that I’m not okay with it, it’s just been awhile, I guess.”

“Ah, don’t worry” assured Eren. He was surprised by Levi’s reaction to the roller coaster.

It was their turn to get on the ride. Levi couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Once the ride was starting, he tensed up. Eren noticed.

“Here,” he grabbed Levi’s hand and held it tight,” It’s fun, don’t worry.”

Levi squeezed Eren’s hand.  
“Alright.”

The ride first went through a tunnel.

“We’re now traveling through light speed” the machine recited. The people behind them woo’ed and cheered.

“Yeah!” Eren yelled, joining them. Levi just stayed still, awaiting what was coming.

“Take off in 10…9…8…7…6…”  
Levi glanced at Eren.  
“5…4…3…2...”  
Levi squeezed Eren’s hand, and Eren squeezed back, taking a glance at Levi.

“1” and the ride took off.

It was an amazing sight at first, stars everywhere. You didn’t know where you’re going, sharp turns and drops being thrown suddenly at you.  
Surprisingly, it was fun to Levi. He remembered reading somewhere once that roller coasters can actually calm and relax the mind. Levi made sure to keep his eyes open as well, wooing occasionally with Eren. He was still gripping his hand quite tightly.

Eventually the ride slowed down, and once again they were back in the boarding part, being told to ‘please step out to your right’.

“So?” Eren asked, still holding Levi’s hand.

“Not half-bad” Levi replied, loosening the grip so that the air could prevent sweat.

“Glad to hear” recited Eren, kissing Levi briefly.  
They walked along until they reached the picture station. 

“…Oh my gosh…” Eren said, walking towards one of the screens.

“What?” Levi asked.

“Oh my…”

“What’s wrong” Levi promptly asked again.

“…YOUR FACE!!!” Eren yelled, reaching into his back pocket to get his phone.

Levi was confused, and got closer to Eren. Once he did, he understood why Eren was reacting this way.

On the screen was the two of them, Eren with one hand in the air and the other clutching Levi’s hand. And Levi…

“EREN NO!” roared Levi, lunging towards the phone. 

“L-Levi please!!!” Eren choked out in between laughs.

“I said no!!!” yelled Levi, once again lunging for the phone.

Levi was short, but he still managed to shake Eren’s arms, not taking a clear photo. Soon, the picture was replaced by another.

“Aww! Levi!” Eren whined, checking the photos.

“How dare you try to take a photo of that?” Levi snapped.  
“That was so-“before he could finish his sentence, Eren was running towards a booth nearby.  
Levi was confused again, and followed.

Eren, still trying to contain his laughter, recited numbers to the cashier.

“This one?” she asked.

“Y-Yes” he stuttered out, breaking into a howling laughter again. He handed money over to the cashier, and she gave him a folder. He opened it, only to start howling in laughter again.

Levi, irritated, caught up to him.  
“You didn’t…” he said in a serious voice.

Eren saw him and ran towards him, embracing him in a bear hug. He left an arm wrapped over Levi’s shoulder, opened the folder, and Levi looked in horror.  
Inside the folder was the picture of them. One of Levi’s hands was clutching Eren’s hand back, and his other hand was almost up to his face, attempting to cover his fright. His face… was in the most twisted and un-proportional shape. One eye was open, and the other close to a blink. His mouth was open, exposing his tongue which was a little out and to the side of his mouth. Together with the cringed up expression, he looked like a hot mess.

Levi reached for the folder, but Eren pulled it away before he could.

“Eren, I hate you.”

“Noooo hahaha Levi! Just look at you!”

“I saw” Levi responded, cringing slightly.

“I’ve never seen you like this! Except for those times in bed-“before he finished, Levi was walking away. Eren charged at Levi  
“Levi please!!!” he yelled.

“Go away.”

“No, Levi!” Eren begged.

Levi turned around, and saw how his face was all a bright tint of red. Despite looking like he might collapse from lack of air, he was still laughing. Levi didn’t take the time to notice how happy trhe photo made him, and he even used his own money to buy it.

“Let me see it again”

“Okay, but please don’t do anything to it.”

Levi glanced at the photo, looking at how ridiculously messed up he looked.

“I swear, you still look hot as fuck.”

Levi looked up, seeing how much effort Eren was putting to not turn into a laughing mess. Levi sighed, and pushed the picture away.

“Put it somewhere it won’t get wrinkled”

Eren looked at Levi, excite and joy slowly spreading across his face.

“Levi I love you!!” he yelled, embracing Levi, planting kissed wherever he could. 

“Hey keep it PG!” Levi said beneath the kisses, though, he did not want for Eren to stop at all. But for the sake of the kids…  
“Hurry up and put it away before I change my mind”

Coughing, Eren tucked it away safely in his bag.

“I love you, ah shit, so much” Eren said again, hugging Levi and kissing his forehead.  
“Say, why are you always insisting so much on ‘keeping it PG’? Armin was joking you know.”

“Again, that’s a short story that I’ll tell you in the next line, and oi, just because I’m more mature and inverted doesn’t mean that I don’t exactly ‘care’ about kids. They’re annoying as hell. But to keep us from trouble, it’s better not to anger any parents. Besides, you’re a kid and I love you” Levi said, the last part with more depth than the rest.

Eren would’ve gotten defensive, if not for that last part.

“Ha-ha” Eren managed to say sarcastically. “If acting and being like a kid will get you to say that more often, I’ll make sure to do that all the time” Eren said, walking alone with Levi’s hand.

Levi began to walk too.  
“Say what again?” he asked.

“I love you.”

Levi stopped walking, and looked at Eren, surprised. Eren noticed, eyeing Levi with curiosity. Had Levi not noticed what he said?

Levi began to walk again, stopping directly in front of Eren. He got on his tippy-toes and wrapped his arms around Eren. He placed a gentle kiss on Eren’s lips, briefly pulling back.

“Eren, I love you” he said quietly, starring into Eren’s eyes with deep intimacy. Eren looked like he was about to pass out from shock. Soon he took in the 3 words, replaying them over and over again in his head. He relaxed and half-closed his eyes, smiling at Levi.

“I love you too, Levi” and they shared a deep kiss.

Until they heard woo’s and claps around them, they were reminded that they were not alone. Tints of hot red slowly spread across Eren’s face, a warm light peachy color on Levi’s. Levi pleasantly smiled at the people wandering around them, and began to walk again, tugging Eren by the arm.

“Wow” breathed Eren.

“Definitely the happiest place on earth” Levi said quietly.

And with this, they walked to their next ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what now? Oh right, they ride more rides. And possibly eat. And use the bathroom for that matter.  
> Also, for anyone who's reading, shoutout to that 1 person yay, what ride should they go on next :)?


	4. A Visit to Toontown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren do a little 3rd-base action in Toontown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd-base smut. I didn't know what I was doing, I really didn't :e:  
> But well, here are my tries.

Before they got to their next ride though, Eren generated a brilliant idea.

“Follow me” Eren said with a grin.

“I was already doing that” Levi mused.

~~~  
“Are you sure no one will find us here?” asked Levi, not 100% sure on how safe they were, “I’m sure this place is crawling with cameras.”

“Yeah, I looked for this place beforehand, and supposedly it’s the most secretive” Eren told him, letting the last word slither out on his tongue, daring to wink at Levi.

They were off in Toontown, on the far, far left corner where there used to be a ‘Chip N’ Dales’ ball pit. They simply hopped over the gate hiding it, and moved towards the back of the area. Apparently, the god of tom foolery introduced an employee door, and they slipped in.  
After waiting for a few minutes to make sure no one curiously followed or trailed them, Eren began to get to work.

“Levi, you’ve been so nice to me today, so far” Eren trailed off, running a hand along Levi’s body. He dipped his finger in all the indents of his chiseled muscles. Levi leaned in towards the touch, not minding that for one Eren was taking the lead. He was a bit tired, after-all. Forcing smiles and suppressing his annoyance around people was tiring. 

“And?” Levi hummed, focused on Eren’s fingers trailing along on his body.

“You can guess…” Eren said softly, slithering the s’s. 

“I’ll pass-ohh” Levi mumbled. Eren had made his way down his chest and abs leaving him to start trailing his fingers near his nether region. “Shit…” Levi said under his breath, surprised that he himself was so eager to be touched.

“Wow. You’re being really easy” said Eren, noticing Levi’s stuffed-red face and vibrating bulge. 

“Shut up” Levi hissed, feeling embarrassed at the comment. 

Eren playfully palmed Levi through the jean’s fabric, earning a choked moan from Levi. He hastily began to kiss Levi, not caring about the sloppy noises or slobby mess that he was leaving. 

“G-gross Eren” Levi fluttered, feeling too good to further protest.

Eren slid his tongue into Levi’s mouth, determined to not let Levi take dominance, though Levi looked in no state to do so. Eren mimicked Levi’s morning kisses, scraping the rood of Levi’s mouth, leaving him to become a shivering mess under him. He stuck his tongue further down Levi’s throat, having Levi half-choke in response, but not willing to stop the kiss. Slowly, Eren pulled back, and traced Levi’s lips with his tongue, leaving having his mouse half-open and panting quick hot breaths as Eren did so.

Eren leaned back, leaving a line of saliva connecting his tongue and Levi’s mouth. Levi was too flustered to care, and promptly grabbed Eren, wanting more.

Eren was surprised at how submissive Levi was being. He didn’t want to keep him waiting, so he quickly connected their lips again, exploring Levi’s mouse with his tongue once more. While keeping Levi occupied with his mouth. 

His hands lipped down from Levi’s back to his ass, being careful to not get ahead of himself and end up slapping him. Once his hands were fully around Levi’s ass, gripping 1 cheek in each hand, and grinded those together, Levi quietly moaning in Eren’s mouth, appreciating the friction. 

Once Eren was satisfied, he moved one hand forward to Levi’s crotch, tracing slowly with his finger before he palmed Levi.

“Fuck…” Levi whined, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, and also his member. “Eren stop teasing me and-ahh” Levi began again, losing his train of thoughts and focusing on the sweet sparks of friction that Eren was giving him. He began to rock his hips forward, craving harder touches. 

“And what?” Eren continued, kneeing Levi before he could answer.

“Fuck” Levi said again, biting his lip. Eren tilted his head up and also began to playfully bite at Levi’s lip.

“What do you want?” Eren asked, huskily breathing against Levi’s ear.

Levi felt too flustered to speak, and whined as he kept his requests down his throat. 

Levi’s whining had Eren almost die, his whines being so scarce and unbelievably sexy. Eren was starting to lose control and patience against his lust. He unzipped Levi’s jeans, but kept it as that. He poked a finger into the zippers hole, poking around at Levi’s erection, desperate to get Levi to finally say what he wanted to hear. 

“Gah—“Levi panted. “Eren, please,” he choked out as he trembled, “Suck me off already dammit!” he yelped out, biting his lips to keep him from becoming a noisy mess.

Eren, pleased with this, taunted Levi, despite his own growing lust.

“When?” he tried to say huskily, but failed and let out a little whine.

“Now, you dumb-ah” Levi began to hiss, but Eren, more eager than ever, already began to slide Levi’s pants off.

“Wow, he’s really huge” Eren thought. Without hesitating, he grabbed the waistband on Levi’s boxers and pulled them down, finally exposing Levi’s raging hard-on.

Levi was practically squirming, craving Eren to just hurry the fuck up already.

Without hesitating again, Eren gave Levi’s cock a few strokes, having Levi burst into a mess of moans. When he finally thought that was enough foreplay, he looked up, making sure that he and Levi was directly starring at each other, and put the cock in his mouth.

His mouth was barely big enough to fit around the erection, so he struggled to wrap it fully around it. Feeling the corners of his mouth sting from being torn apart, he still continued eagerly with his task. 

Levi had an arm around his mouth, muffling the broken noises that were escaping his mouth, his other hand on Eren’s hair, clutching it harder and harder with each suck, Eren got used to the feeling of his lips tearing, so he tried to get more of Levi into his mouth. Still starring at Levi, he took the erection out of his mouth, and teasingly ran his tongue under Levi’s balls up to the tip. He licked around the head, smearing the precum all over the dick. Levi was staring at him in agony while he did this. 

“Levi, I want to hear you” Eren said, planting a kiss on Levi’s erection as her continued to work.

“Ungf” Levi let out, still muffling his noises.

Eren reach his arm up to grab the arm that Levi was using to muffle his noises, and led it down to his head. Levi would’ve protested, but he was too much of a mess to do anything but moan and wait for himself to come. 

“Ah-ah f-fuck Eren” he cried out, shoving Eren’s head onto his cock.

With his head shoved, he took in much more of Levi’s member, and caused his gag reflex, but he kept going since Levi was on the verge of coming. 

“I-I’m going to c-ome” Levi whined out, his hands trembling as he tried to keep his posture. Pinches of pleasure ran through all his body. His legs trembling under him, his hands holding on to Eren’s hair and head for dear life. He felt the wince in his dick, followed by the relieving release of the white substance. He started to heavily pant, trying to recover. 

He finally opened his eyes, and looked down. Eren was still crouched, mouth still around Levi’s dying erection.

“You can spit: Levi told him after relaxing a bit.

Eren looked up into his eyes, pulled his mouth away, scraping any cum that was on the shaft, and swallowed. What little that spewed from the corners of his mouse, was promptly cleaned up by his tongue.   
“Fucking hot” Levi smirked, feeling somewhat content that Eren chose to swallow. 

“Well, let’s just stay here until we look decent enough to go out into public again” Eren said, helping Levi slip his clothes back on. 

“Wait, who said we were done?” Levi said, glaring at Eren.

“Wha-“Eren began, but before he knew it, Levi was attacking him with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what now? Oh right, the plot (?) is introduced.  
> Hope you liked my sad attempt at first-time smut!  
> Thanks for reading :)<333  
> I already have the next chapter half-finished woo!


	5. Teacups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ride the teacups. Levi enjoys. Levi has to piss. Levi meets someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry made Levi a bit ooc because i had to. Plot introduced \o/

Eren and Levi walked across the parks middle garden, admiring the view of the castle. 

"Wow... This is actually pretty nice" Levi said, tugging at Eren so they could get closer. 

"I haven't been this close since..." He trailed off. "Forever." 

"What's on the other side?" Levi asked quickly, noticing what Eren was beginning to think.

"Ahh, I think it's Fantasyland. All the rides there are pretty kiddish. They're from all the old Disneyland movies." 

"Like?"

"Oh. Well, there's a Peter Pan ride, Dumbo, Snow White, Mr. Toad, a carousel, its a small world, teacups-" 

"Let's go on the teacups" Levi proposed, having heard about the famous 'purple cup' that spun the fastest out of all of them. Levi was curious and wanted to see for himself. 

"Alright. If you want. Lets go" Eren invited levi, walking slightly ahead of him, guiding him to the famous teacups. 

"This is a line that I don't mind waiting in" said Levi, appreciating how short it looked. 

They began to make line, and Eren was the first to speak. 

"So... You gonna tell me the little short story that suddenly made you rethink your morals on the subject of kids?" asked Eren. 

"Wow. I didn't know you could talk like that. But, no. This line is too short to waste a story on. Look, we're already going in" said Levi, pointing towards the purple cup and smirking at Eren. 

They cut a few up suspecting people, wanting to make sure that they get the purple cup.  
Levi had managed to get closer to the gate than Eren. 

"Levi go get it! Hurry!" Prompted Eren, trying his best to wiggle through. 

Levi eyed the cup, looking around to see if anyone would try to claim it before him. He saw a couple walking towards it, and with that he began to jog towards it. Out of no where, Eren brushes past him, jumping into the teacup while exclaiming a loud "Woo!" 

"That's my boyfriend... Levi mumbled, slowly making his way towards the cup. He turned to look at the couple, with saddened faces. They were left with no tea cup, so they moved back and began to wait in line again. Oh well. 

"Alright. You ready Levi? Do you want me to spin it, or you, or the both of us?" 

"I think if we'll take turns, to see how does it faster" Levi challenged. 

"Welcome to the teacups. Just a reminder to keep your kids inside the vehicle at all times" the lady announced," and to also keep heads, arms, and legs inside the vehicle at all times." 

"Hey Eren, hear that? Stay inside this thing along with your body parts. Dont fuck it up" Levi said teasingly. 

Soon the teacup starting to move, and cheers were yelped by the kids. 

"Alright!!" yelled Eren, placing his hands on the wheel so he could begin to spin.  
Levi watched him curiously, admiring how much fun he was having, despite having such a childish attitude. 

The teacup was picking up momentum, slowly spinning as Eren began to work it up. Eren's efforts were appreciated, but it wasn't going nearly as fast as Levi expected. 

Levi placed his hands on the wheel and began to spin as well, and the teacup spun faster. Eren let go and threw his hands up in the air, amazed at how fast the teacup was spinning.

Levi was fairly strong, but this didn't mean that he wouldn't get tired. He took his hands off of the wheel and leaned back, letting the spinning world daze him. He looked at Eren, and threw his hands up as well. 

Sadly this moment didn't last very long, and the teacup began to slow down. Levi felt dissappointed, and Eren noticed this. 

"We can ride again" he reassured. 

"Eh that's okay. Whoa" Levi said, fumbling as he stepped out of the teacup. The world was still furiously spinning around him. Eren also fumbled a bit, having to grab onto the teacup for support. Levi recovered faster than he did, though. 

"Besides, I don't think you're in any shape to go again" Levi chuckled, supporting Eren as he helped him stand and walk over to the exit. Levi spotted a bench, and placed Eren on it. 

"Look, I really need to pee, and you're in no condition to walk. I'll be right back" Levi told him, looking around to see if he could spot a nearby restroom. 

"Wait you'll get-" Eren began to say, but being choked up by little vomit in his throat. 

Levi looked at him in disgust. 

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

He turned and began to walk to his right, leading him to the middle of the park. He searched along for any signs that read 'restroom', but to his luck, he couldn't see any. 

'Damn, I should've gotten the map from him' Levi thought. He was fairly far from Eren, having walked mindlessly around.  
'I'll find one soon.' 

He walked aimlessly around for another few good minutes, still seeing no restrooms. He found himself at the front of the park. To his left was a fairly big store, so he walked in, hoping to get his hands on a map. 

The store was a toy store, and it was breathless inside. Series of plushies, action figures, posters, park figurines, hats, and costumes were laid out everywhere. Levi could only manage to recognize a few, but he was still amazed.  
'Eren might like this' thought Levi, as he picked up a Mickey Mouse plush with 2 stuffed swords in each hand.  
'Attack on Mickey' read the price tag. '45$' 

Levi cringed at the price, and set it down. He made his way to the hat station, admiring all the little themes and characters on them. He found a pair of Mickey ears, and before he could get attached to it, he read the price tag.  
'$16.95'  
"Much better" he mumbled. 

He thought of how cute Eren would look in them, blushing briefly at the thought. Though the image of Eren wearing the ears wasn't the first image that came up in his mind... 

Next to the Mickey ears were also the Minnie ears, practically the same if not for the red and white-polka-dot bow on one of the ears. 

'He'd look cuter in these, and he will definitely wear them for me' thought Levi again. Besides, if he really didn't like them, they could always return them for the regular Mickey ones. 

Levi made his way to the cash register. 

"Hello sir!" The clerk practically yelled. 

"Hi" Levi said, putting on his act. He placed the ears on the table and began to dig out his wallet.

"Surprising someone hmm?" hummed the clerk, scanning the ears. 

"Yeah" he slyly smirked, knowing that the clerk had totally different expectations than him. 

"Would that be all?" She gleamed. 

Levi nodded generously. 

"Okay that's be $18.45" 

'Tax' Levi thought disappointedly.

"Do you have an annual pass?" asked the clerk. Why would she be asking this? 

"Oh, no" replied Levi, finding the cash in his wallet.

'These tickets also give you a 20% discount on whatever you buy' Armin's voice filled Levi's head. 

"I have this" Levi said, finding and handing the ticket to the clerk. 

"Sweet," she sang, scanning the ticket, "Alright that'll be $14.76" 

"Wow that is a hella good discount. Thanks Armin" he said under his breath. The clerk chuckled, having heard him. 

He handed her the money, exact change, mind you, and she took it. The cash register opening and she put the money in. 

"Want these in a bag?" she asked, holding the ears. 

"Yes" he told her. 

She put them in a really nice and decorated bag, the castle in the middle and fireworks everywhere, with the trademark words 'Disneyland resorts'. 

"Have a nice day!" she gleamed at him, smiling. 

"Thanks, you too" he said back dryly. He turned around and started to walk out the exit. 

"Shit I didn't get a map" he said as he almost walked through the doors. 

"Hey, do you know where there's a restroom?" He asked the clerk. 

"They're everywhere, literally. You can find one if go down Main Street and make a left at Tomorrow Land. That's usually the most roomy."

"Thanks again" he murmured. He'd walked by there about 4 times. How could he have missed it over and over again?  
Slightly annoyed by this he turned to leave once again. 

As he was making his way out, he saw a little girl who looked very familiar to him. She was clutching a water bottle, frantically scanning each part of the store she walked by. She looked terribly confused. Levi left it up to the employees. It was their job anyway. 

"Mmm" Levi breathed, finally relieved of holding his piss forever. When he finished, he washed his hands for a good minute, dried, and left the bathroom. 

He scanned the place, realizing that he made no mental notes of where he was going due to having his thoughts blocked out by the need to piss. He walked to the front of the castle, trying to make sense of where he was and where he had to go. He walked along the middle, circling the garden, trying to remember which land they were in. 

"I remember Fantasy Land, but that's over there and I remember being here, or is this Fantasy Land? No, wait, is it even called Fantasy Land?" Levi kept circling from question to question. 

After walking aimlessly again for a few minutes, he spotted the lost girl again, looking more agonized than before.

"I thought an employee would've taken care of that already. Lazy shits" mumbled Levi.

He sat down on an empty bench, and rested there, studying the child. She passed by the bench about 10 times, still not seeming to find what she was looking for. This began to irritate Levi. Where the hell were her parents? Or an employee at least?

He let her walk around a few more times, debating whether or not he should do something. She was definitely the young girl that he encountered on the tram, and he noticed the water bottle that he gave to her clutched in her arms. 

"You'll feel good afterwards" he assured to himself, walking towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't know if i should have continued or stopped to write another so i just stopped.


	6. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets and little girl named Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did this for you

The girl noticed Levi getting closer to her. She clutched her water tightly, and then remembered that it was the nice man who gave her the water. 

"Hi mister" she said, glad to see a face that she recognized. 

Levi was surprised that she had remembered. 

"Hey. Are you lost?" Levi asked pointlessly. He was just as lost as her too, what good could he do? 

"Um, yes" she responded, looking around once more. 

"Figured" he said. He saw someone stand and watch them in the corner of his eye. Only now had he realized that he probably looked like a pedophile. "Come" he told her, walking over to the bench. He returned to his natural scowl, hoping no one would her the wrong idea. They both sat down. "Where did you last see your parents?" He asked. He knew that whatever place she would mention would be completely foreign to him. 

"Um, they were at Tarzan's big tree" she said slowly. "When I left, no one was there. I looked and looked but no one came" she said, her face getting engulfed by sadness. 

"Stupid parents" Levi mumbled. Not only had they not brought water, but now they lost their child. "Do you know where that place is?" He asked.

"No. I tried to find it again but I don't know" she responded disappointedly. 

Levi sighed. "Well okay" he began to say, standing up, "Let's go look for that place then." She also stood up, eager to have someone help her find her parents. 

"My name is Levi" he told her. Was he really doing this? 

"I'm Alice" she responded, smiling at Levi. He was surprised that despite being lost and separated from her parents, she still smiled. 

"Okay Alice. We're going to find them" he assured to her. Her smile was cute.

'Shit... I have absolutely no idea where that Tarzan place is' he thought. He saw an employee and went to ask for directions. The girl only watched as he did. He sighed quietly and walked back, reaching a Han out towards her. She gladly grabbed the offered hand, and walked along with him. 

"Hello can you tell me where Tarzan's place is?" Levi quickly asked. 

"Sure" said the employee cheerfully, reaching for something in his back pocket. He pulled out a map, "We're here right now," he said pointing a finger to to the map, "you're gonna walk here to your left into Adventure land. Keep following the path, and you'll run into it before you hit the rivers of America."

Levi looked at Alice. She had the most puzzled expression on her face. 

"Got it" Levi replied. 

"Here, use it just in case" the employee said, handing him the map. Levi took it, and tugged at Alice, waking her out of her trance.

They followed the mans intriguing and they found themselves at Tarzan's tree. "Come on" she tugged at Levi, trying to get in. 

"I can't" Levi responded, he thought this was only for children. 

"Mom and dad went" she told him, still tugging. Levi sighed and dragged himself in.

Levi had never seen the movie before, so everything was completely foreign. When they got to the top, a bridge was awaiting them. The girl, glancing everywhere trying to spot her parents, took a step into it. 

"Is this really safe?" Levi asked, following her. It took a good deal of balance to not fall, which appeared to be no big deal for Alice. Levi wobbly made his way across, gripping the safety net around him. He sighed in relief once they were on the other side, and continued to follow the girl. 

The amount of detail actually fascinated Levi. His eyes widened slightly when he got to the mini camp. Household items were everywhere, everything looked so real. In the back if his mind, he resented not having watched the movie. He wondered what he was missing out on. 

Still in awe of everything, he was startled when Alice grabbed his hand. "Nope" she said sadly, leading him out of the attraction. They briefly glanced around once they got out, but still no parents, nor Eren, were in sight. A worried look overtook Alice's face again. 

Levi noticed. "Hey, don't worry. We'll fine them" he assured, beginning to walk again, holding her hand. 

~~~

"Ugh" Levi sighed, sinking down into into a bench.   
"Hmph" Alice also sighed, sitting down into the bench. 

They walked around the park 3 times. Levi was sure that he had the whole park memorized now. He passed by the place where he swore Eren had been resting, but Eren was no where to be found. 

Eventually, Alice had gotten tired, so Levi carried her on his shoulders, also in hopes that she could be able to spot her parents more easily. After the 2nd time walking around with her, he got tired as well, and now they were taking a break on the bench.

'Where the hell could they be' Levi wondered, starring hopelessly at the crowds of people. His frown was getting harder and harder to suppress. At that moment, he heard Alice's stomach grumble greatly, along with his. 

"Let's eat" he said, standing up. When they were passing through tomorrow land, he saw a pizza place near space mountain. It seemed too good to pass. He extended his hand toward her, but then quickly realized what he was doing. Before he could react, Alice stood and took his hand. 

"Want me to carry you?" He offered. He was still tired, but he felt odd not helping the girl. 

"I'm okay" she responded. She had probably noticed that he was tired. 

"Hmm" Levi sighed, picking her up and placing her ok his shoulder again. She fixed herself to get comfortable, grabbing a few parts of Levi's hair to support herself. 

 

"7 dollars for a piece" Levi muttered, examining the prices of a pizza. Hesitantly, he grabbed a pizza, and looked around to find Alice. She was starring at some spaghetti. 

'10.49'

Levi scowled. He walked up to her, and before she could notice his expression, he took the tray from her and held it to the lady so she could put the spaghetti on it. He brought the tray back down and handed it to Alice. She gleamed, and took in a a few sniffs, rolling her eyes at how good it smelled. Levi watched, also catching a sniff. It did smell really good. He looked down at his pizza, and contemplated. 

'10.49' the price bounced around in his head. 

-  
Levi handed his ticket to the cashier. 

"$15.16" she said in a cheerful voice. 

'I think I love this thing more than cleaning' he thought as he handed the money the cashier exact change, mind you. He sighed slightly. He knew he loved cleaning more than the stupid ticket, despite Eren anyways. 

"Thanks Levi" Alice said, trotting along with the tray in her hands, trying to find an empty table to sit at. She found a table right smack in the corner. It was pretty quiet, though there were loads of people in the place. Levi appreciated her choice, and sat down. Once he sat down. He noticed Alice deeply starring at him anxiously, as if she was waiting for something. 

"You may eat" Levi told her. Immediately, she got a fork in her hands, and begun to eat. Levi picked at his $7 pizza, eventually picking it up and taking a bite. 

By the time Levi was done with his pizza, most of Alice's spaghetti had wound up on her face. It disgusted Levi greatly, but couldn't resisting snorting a bit at the fact that she was completely oblivious to it. She could've helped herself to a second serving with everything on her face. 

"Stay here" he ordered, getting up to go get napkins. While he was doing so, he saw a familiar black and white baseball-tee outside the huge window. "Eren" he mumbled, quickly walking outside. He was just a few feet from the person when he turned around. Much to Levi's dismay, it wasn't Eren. Levi wondered where Eren might be. 'Its still late... The idiot probably went to go get lunch' he thought, heading back into the restaurant. 

When he sat back down, Alice was humming a tune, and it didn't sound half bad. "What's that song called?" He asked, scooting closer when a napkin in hand. 

"Heroes" she responded, beginning to him again. He wiped most of the spaghetti off her face, but the reddish tint wouldn't budge. "Let's go to a bathroom" he prompted, getting up and grabbing her hand to lead them out to a bathroom. There was one not to far from where they were, and soon enough, the reddish tint was disappearing from her face with each stroke from a soapy paper towel. He couldn't lie, her face looked adorable when she was irritated, kinda like him. 

"Levi?"   
"Mm?"  
"Can we go on a ride?"   
"...Which one."

She thought for a moment. "Pirates of the Caribbean."

'Shit... I have no idea where that is' Levi thought. "Okay" he finally responded, taking out his map. He found it easily, and guided Alice and himself to the attraction. 

-  
The line was relatively short, only about a 10 minute wait. Along the wait, he would glance around attentively, trying to spot Eren among the crowds. Alice studied him curiously. 

"Are you looking for someone too?" 

"Yes" he simply responded. He sighed, and focused on Alice. Despite losing her parents, she still looked like she was enjoying herself. He wonders if taking her in was such a good idea, the parents might find him and accuse him of the wrong thing. Still, he was somewhat enjoying himself too. He expected to have a lousy date at the "Happiest place on earth", but instead he was opening up to a little girl that he had just met, with the absence of his actual date. 

Alice pulled at his hand slightly, promoting him to move forward in line. Once they were still again, he went back to thinking. Though Eren gave him a hell-of-a-time at Toontown, Levi slightly blushed at the memory due to sexual frustration, he felt irritated at not being with him. After all, they did share their first intimate "I love you"'s. 

The line began to move again, Alice doing the same thing as before. Levi hated kids, but this one was different. She wasn't annoying. She usually glanced at everything, enjoying the scenery, getting lost in her own thoughts. For a 6-year old, this was pretty impressive. 'Just like me' Levi thought, pleased at how well-behaved she was. It was obvious that Alice was different from all the other kids. Not yelling, crying, running away, bothering anyone else. 'I guess they're not all bad' he thought again, wincing at how much money he had used throughout the day. It was still pretty early in the afternoon. He decided that if he didn't find her parents by sun-down, he'll take her to the front office. 

"How many in your party?" an unfamiliar voice was asking. 

"Eh?" Levi responded. He has absentmindedly walked along the line, with Alice's assistance of course, as he was engulfed in his own thoughts. He opened his mouth to properly respond once he was aware of the situation, but Alice beat him to it. 

"Two" she told the lady, holding up two fingers. 

"Perfect princess" the lady said, smiling. "Please head to line #1"

"Why all the front rows" Levi sighed, but was glad when he saw Alice's excitement. They boarded the boat, with an employee telling everyone the basic safety procedure. A few minutes later, and they were gone. 

The ride first went through a swamp scenery, and for the most part, it was pretty romantic. "Make a wish" Alice said, pointing up to the fake sky above them. Levi was confused, nothing was there. Then he saw it, a shooting star crossed the fake sky. Naturally, he wished for Eren. 

"Wish for ice cream" Alice said quietly, but audibly. Levi held back a snort. Here was this young girl with a man she barely met and and had lost her parents, but all she wanted was ice cream. 

"Deead Maans Cheeesst" a voice projected. Brief screaming was heard in front of them. Neither poor Levi nor Alice knew what was awaiting them. They got closer to the tunnel, stopping briefly before the ride flew down. "Crap!" Levi exclaimed, grabbing Alice. She, too, had lunged for him. The ride plopped on the water with a loud 'splash', wetting the both of them. The rows behind them roared with laughter and excited 'woos'. They had just gone through a drop. Feeling queasy, Levi still held onto Alice, her also still clutching onto him. They passed through a beautiful cave. Alice whoa'd at all the pretty colors, bouncing off of her eyes like a trampoline, and it was incredibly adorable. Levi found himself not holding onto her out of fear, but out of a feeling of protectiveness. 

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me" a song changed further ahead. They passed through a ship and a fortress fighting against each other, mentioning 'Captain Jack Sparrow' a few times. After that they went through what seemed like a town being invaded by pirates. Together they took in the scenery, Levi being amazed at how much detail everything had. It was quite amusing, truth be told. Both of them relaxed, enjoying their sights. 

Suddenly, the boat started to tilt and advance upwards. Levi quietly cursed, thinking that it was another drop. Once again he clutched Alice, bracing himself as they got closer to the top. As they were close enough he peeked ahead, only to find out that there is no big drop. It was just to get back up after the first drop. Still, he taunted Alice, asking her if she was ready. He felt her nod fast, and down they slid. 

"Heyy" she grumbled disappointedly. Levi snorted. Despite getting wet from the gross water, the ride was fun. They were walking out of the exit, when Levi spotted a familiar face.   
It was Armin. 

"Armin!" Levi called out huskily, hurrying over to him with Alice. 

"Hey! Levi!" Armin greeted him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then he closes it, noticing Alice. "Uhh who's this?" He asked, waving hello to her. She waved back sheepishly. 

"Alice. Have you seen Eren?" Levi promptly asked, looking around for signs of him. 

"Hi Alice" Armin greeted her.   
"Hi" she responded shyly.   
"Armin" Levi said deeply.  
"Yeah. He said you went to the bathroom and you took forever. He tried calling you, but never picked up" Armin informed him, pulling a stick out of his employee fanny-pack and handing it to Alice. 

Levi slid his hand into his back pocket to pull out his phone, but it wasn't there. "Eh?" he said quietly, feeling around in the rest of his pockets. He must've left it at home while he was toying with Eren. 

"He called me, and I've been showing him around since then. He just went into the bathroom-" Armin started to say, but stopped when he noticed Levi's attention elsewhere. 

Eren walked out of the bathroom near them, covering his mouth with his arm as he yawned. His eyes finally fell on Levi, and they widened so much, Levi didn't know that it was physically possible. "Levi!" He yelled, running towards him. His force was enough to almost knocks Levi to the ground. Alice had to let go of him to make sure she didn't fall herself. Levi, annoyed at his recklessness, still embraced him deeply, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. They stayed like this for awhile, Eren breaking the silence with his apologies. Levi was too overwhelmed to walk, though he didn't want to admit it. 

Sweet, sweet reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> So what now? Oh right, they go to Disneyland


End file.
